


The End

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character Death, Dark, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you'd told Garcia years ago that <i>this</i> is how Spencer Reid was going to turn out, she would have thought you were crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> The characters herein belong to CBS and I make no money off this fic. This is strictly for my own enjoyment.

If you'd told Garcia years ago that _this_ is how Spencer Reid was going to turn out, she would have thought you were crazy.

She stares up at the bridge, Kevin's hand clenched tightly in her own. 

Please no. 

She reaches her free hand out as though to catch him but he still falls, taken down by the team he so loved. 

No one had seen the signs, though they should have. There is a history of mental illness in his family, they all know it but somehow they all thought Spencer immune. 

That he would take hostages, threaten to kill a busload of people before forcing his team to kill him... no one could have predicted that. 

They find the notebooks stacked neatly on his desk. A slow descent into madness laid out neatly in black and white. 

The last page states it most clearly. 

_"I won't end up like **her**!"_


End file.
